Tales of the Living Shadows
by Dragon Lady9
Summary: Shinobi Ficlets that needed a home. The muse has whapped me with the inspiration stick twice.
1. Default Chapter

I've exempted A LOT for Become The Ninja, even written a few side stories, too. I like 'em pretty well, so there's no use in just getting rid of them. I AM AWARE THE TITLE IS ATROCIOUS. I'M SORRY, OKAY?!?! BTW, Surreptitious means 'secret'. DL learned a new word today! 0

I don't own Shinobi, so kiss my pasty white butt, Sega! 

Shinobi Tales

Chapter 1: A Surreptitious Romance

By: Dragon Lady9

The accident with the tengu across the Oboro River took both his eyes. He found he was nothing without his sight. That was when he met…Homura Wu.

Homura helped him get it back together, and because of him he was much more advanced than before. That reminded him of something Moritsune once told Hotsuma.

'Get out there and fight, NOW! You can mope later!'

Kizami smiled. Moritsune. No doubt he was missed. Losing you life over a sword, it was tragic.

Oh, no. Homura was coming. And he seemed to be dead drunk, too, from the way he was stumbling across the court. He hoisted himself up onto the stone platform where Kizami was perched.

'Hey, Kizami,' he said, staggering slightly. He hiccupped violently and lost his balance-falling right into Kizami's lap. Kizami let out an 'Omph!' Homura just half sat-half laid in his lap, motionless.

'Homura, please get off me.'

'But I'm gonna be sick if I move!'

'Then by all means, be still.' A few minutes later he was pulling himself up by Kizami's long hair. Homura grabbed a hold of Kizami's shoulders, rose up and hugged him.

'What are you doing, Homura?' He only hiccupped softly into the blind man's neck. It was only natural for him to shiver. Homura chuckled.

'Ki-hic-zami, why are you always alone?'

'What do you mean, Homura?'

'I never see you hanging out with anybody…And you was hardly ever with us.'

'I was always with you, Moritsune, Hotsuma, and Ageha. You never sensed me, but I was always there.'

'Ya mean, you hid?'

'Yes.'

'Why? We liked you pretty well…'

'Homura…' The fire ninja made no response.

He was asleep. _I don't want to wake him. I just hope nobody sees us like this._

_Ah, what the Hell? Live in the moment…._

He laid down across the platform and pulled Homura closer to him, until his head rested on Kizami's chest.

Homura opened his eyes for a moment to noticed the change in position. He smiled and nestled himself closer to the older ninja.

Dawn came, and Homura found himself alone, extremely hung-over and quite stiff.

'I see,' he whispered into the morning sky, 'Heh…A secret…'

'No one will ever know but you and me…'

Quite a bit of 'I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE WORTH A DAMN!' emanating from this, ne?

Just review it….and be happy SOMEBODY finally wrote Shinobi yaoi. W007.


	2. Only One Day

This next short is part of a stupid little number I wrote waaaaaay back in the day...before I was officially the Shinobi Whore. stands proudly This story was in the horrible fangirl cliché format of, 'What happens if all the dead people were still alive?' Homura, Moritsune and Ageha, everybody was alive...but I'm taking it out.  
  
This takes place in the days when they were all alive, and happy, and has a pretty lighthearted feel. Basically I took a very early work, cut all the fangirlishness and shit. Here it is.  
  
I listen To R. Kelly- Thoia Thoing as I write this. And I don't even like it. Whatever. And an erimaki is a scarf.

* * *

Only One Day...  
  
By: Dragon Lady9

* * *

'GIVE IT BACK!'  
  
'NOOOOOO!'  
  
Yet another Sunday morning where Moritsune took the opportunity to mess with his brother's head. He had stolen the erimaki once again, in a vigorous and loud game of keep-away.  
  
'Ooooo! LOOKIT MEEEE! I'm Shinobi!'  
  
'Get back here with my erimaki!'  
  
Pretty much all was well. Ageha seemed to favor Moritsune (which bothered the heck out of Hotsuma), and they were still dating (which also bothered the heck out of Hotsuma). Homura was still a smartass, his caustic voice always accompanied by Kizami's listless tone. Tomo was still slightly of his rocker, Joe and Naoko still traveled a great deal. Everything was as it should be.  
  
'Well well, SOMEBODY has had their candy stolen this morning.'  
  
'GIVE IT BACK!'  
  
Hotsuma dove for his erimaki, but Moritsune was too quick for him. All he got was a mouthful of grass, and a brush of his had against Ageha's chest.  
  
'You little creep!' At this she firmly planted her foot in the back of his head.  
  
'Sorry, Ageha, didn't see ya, there.' Moritsune quickly replied, not thinking of his brother.  
  
'I'm sorry, Hotsuma...it's a reflex.'  
  
'Pretty good reflex,' He replied, suffering from a nosebleed.  
'I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?'  
  
'Nah, I'm alright.' He went back home to clean his nose. Upstairs Naoko was trying to wake up Joe.  
  
'Wake up, Joe, honey.'  
  
'Five more minutes, love...five more...'  
  
'Get up.'  
  
'Pleeeeeease...'  
  
With that, she yanked the blanket off the bed and threw open the curtains. 'You have got to be the laziest ninja I've ever seen.'  
  
'I got home late last night.'  
  
'Well, you deserve it for staying out after dark. You KNOW about the demons, you've lived here all you life.'  
  
'Whatever...' Then he received a whack on the head.

* * *

Mya. Pointless WELL, THAT'S WHY ITS IN THE SHORT STORY FIC!


End file.
